Right Now Kapow
'''Right Now Kapow '''is an american television series from Warner Bros. Animation * Airdate September 20 2016 and may 31 2017. * Dirigido By a Devin flynn * List of Seasons ( 1 ) * Voiced by Michael bailclok , alana jonston , Emily maya mills , Baron Vaughn , Betsy sodaro, Kyle kinane. Plot : Dog, candy , Ice cream , Plant , Moon , Diamant e vivem e assume diversas aventuras malucas e divertido. * Elenco e equipe. * Michael Blaiklock como Dog * Alana jonhstson como Doce * Kyle Kinane como Sorvete * emily maya mills como Diamante * Betsy Sodaro como Planta * Baron vaughn como Lua * Other adicional voices And other people , Boys And girls , Soldiers , Robber And Minions of Chin, Minions of Bunyan. * Lista de episódios. (Season 1) * 01 Victory speech/Magic chair. Plot : Later of defeat of monster, Mr President faz um discurso but Discover him The other And back to fight. Brother s Shadow. Boy reclama sobre The Shadow of brother is cool. Seconds 5 of eat pizza. Mulher drops her pizza fall And runs in The 5 seconds And pisa The grama And destroy The apartament And Beats The Leon And eat pizza But vomita. Second round Fight. The player defeat The Second player but The narrator says : Second round Fight but The player says sobre o Second player And bota The fault but The narrator leave, player pede back but not happened And leave. Back to Speech. The monster is defetaed And President back to discurso but Discover him The other Much s disguse And back to Fight. Man Magic tries open to Door but quebra And says The kids leave. Fake mummy Três Minions of mummy continua ridicularizar The mummy açorda And acuses Your Friends by This. Other is defeated Soldier tries says but The president stop her And Discover him other And The Soldier pede continuar The speech but The president back to speech but is smashed. Magic chair. Plot : A Wizard pede a group of adventures achar o um objeto rara The adventures with arma incluind The other with chair And All leave : Helicópters of news. Membros of news repórters mostrando of public exect The Sophie que encontra a girafa And no says nada And says : something happened. Surgery Two Paramédicos with The heart And other says the pacient of heart but The três scream but The pacient says era pra tirar . Later, A group of adventures defeat The ridha excet other carregando The chair but a wizard appears e pede continuar The misson . Two players with The invisible bola. The species of snail. Two students traz The snail bumbum but The teacher dislike And Much s sad Discover him que The snail s gone but Discover him que está no ombro of teacher And teacher scream. Group of adventures get out The object rara but The Wizard appears And leva but a group of adventures percebe The party And wizard scream as águias para atacar And back to Dimension. * 02 Bash master/ All s Well. * Plot : Fighter defeat other Fighter And mob hates by traspassar And Fighter conta The mob fazer um voto. Jimmy The Chin Maloney Chin foge with money And bank manager screams with The help by causes of Chin Malone And Jimmy percebe And leave. Burt happy by Jimmy with The money And Discover him The Jimmy sad And convence sobre o estilo but Jimmy até happy And leave of Your Underworld but The police pega. Cooking Chef mostrando The ingredientes And conta The Your cook que está usando peruca que cai na panela. In The space. Two people with para quedas And saltam a cair but Discover him que eles está voando in The space. * 03.R and B/The shphinix * 04 Crime scene/The bulkbodies. * 05 Pied piper/House Roomate. *.06 Truth or dare /The Knight. * 07 The expedition/blues. * 08 Mirage/Hansel And Gretel. Plot : Lost man rastejando até o abrigo And two American And dar water , Food And money And leave. Vendedor de roupas dar um terno of man And Boss contrata. Man tries casar a mirag but Discover him que está in The deserto but percebe a pagar of money And rasteja. Hansel And Gretel. Plot : Two brothers Lost but The witch convida pra eat The house but refuses why This é nojo And witch leave. Robber tries roubar The diamond but two security Pará but Robber crying many times And two security acalma. Employees Sing of birthday of man in The sarcástico And man eat cake. Coach tries falar The players quarteback many times but Your mal hálito abala a todos. Witch convida two Brothers eat The house sem candy but recuses why is a house And witch leave. Witch appears convida two Brothers eat The delicious candy house but eles likes And leave lá fora And planeja The plan of eat The kids but The door esta bloqueado And kids recuses deixa entrar And witch eat The maçaneta of door but The teeth quebra. * 09 College war Prank /Invisíble Girlfriend. * 10 ugly earthlings/The dolphin. * 11 Inocencie da criança/ Barco da vida. Plot: in the attack of with aliens and ants giant other arms is inútil but the soldier traz two kids many times How stop her the aliens but tem um problem : Iittle girl contando the secrets and Boy giant burning the screen with the lupula, President interrompe the sodier by various times but the sodier leave para dizer the kid indentific of evil but is Destroyed by laser. * 12 Dragon riders/The time traveling turists. Plot : a big bruxo is defeated and Wizard oferece a group Of adventures the Dragon a becomes ( Dragon riders) But querem the dragons But recuses later of save their and pede continuar : a group of adventures appears but recuse let Rapunzel entrar in the Dragon But the Wizard appears and one of the adventures tenta pedir a dar the Dragons But recuses and leave But Rapunzel sobre in the neck and other s gone : in the castle, Group of Adventures Tries save to Wizard But ele finge and dar the Dragons But are with angrily and outro appears and a Group of adventures foge And dragons atrações The time traveling turistas. General Humphrey Discover him a group of turists and Jerome But vendedor de roupas appears and Your money becomes with face irritado : General Discover him what All turists leave and Says continues the Fight But recuses This causes the furious General desistir and soldier become The New general : General Discover him the turists and Jeremy in the Your house and Tries fazer the days But percebe o azar and recusa fazer But the Discover him que estao in disfarce of monkeys pra não ser atacado The monkeys attack the general. * 13 Beach Detectives/ order Number nine. * 14 Sketch gente / cat man tem nine lives. * 15 Baseland Secret/one man Band. * 16 School Prank/Apple seed vs bunyan. * 17 all hands Of deck/House demolished. * 18 Sandman/ The interrogation. * 19 Conciencies/ Food war. Plot : Alyhah Tries eat the Cake but the mom refuses no guests and Conciencies are confused and Destroy the Cake and mom castiga : in the Room , Alyhah are escolhendo a roupa but Your Conciencies appears e refuses toma This decision but elas Destroy the roupa This causes the mom castiga. Alyhah attack the Conciencies quer destroyer the house but Your mom castiga. In the Shop, The mob of clients escolhe the Food but causes All open Food Fight. Gary defeat one of clients but ela defeat with a salada and dismays but back of car. In the final, the clients start Fight but the torta cai and reconcilia and discover him the other restaurant and all leave, and episode termina. * 20 Teamwork Company/Body Switch. * Plot : In the competion, The employees puxa uma corda faz um deles cair na lame but Discover him a areia movediça and the Boss diz no It a truth and The employees save their : Boss diz The employees no is It Truth se livrar e back with saco passando The mole and winne this causes Boss furious em discurso e toma os saco but cai in The mole.Employees agradece the Boss no fired but The câmera zapped the Boss and employees leave and Boss back in The car. Body Switch. In The house, son of body of dad encontra a jóia of body e convence seu dad in your body mudar e teve a vida pior but refuses tries stop her but failed. In Class, Son of body of mrs loomis and derrote o your dad a mudar and says mrs loomis mudar but refuses Two reconcilia and Mrs loomis foge.Son pegar Mrs loomis mudando o body of Mrs President and mudar The body of dad. The situation piora, This causes mrs loomis aperta o botão destroing The earth. * 21 Ponce de leon/ Road gang. * 22 Keeping up with the Ramses/Assimilate. * 23 The infinite libary/Unfinished Business. * 24 The Devil s Gold Banjo/ Jack in The box. * 25 Radical Mutants/ My Fair Peasant. * 26 Nannies / Forces Of Darkness. * Home media. * A série completa do show será lançada em dvd dos discos specials in The January 16 2018. Category:YTV Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Disney XD Originals